1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pyrotechnic fuze for projectiles, rockets, bomblets and mines, which is basically a pyrotechnic self-destruct device, in which a triggering device for a pyrotechnic delay arrangement is arranged within a housing, the triggering device consisting of an igniting composition and a delay composition, a detonator for the triggering of an explosive charge and a striker for the detonator, whereby the detonator is arranged in a transversely movable slider.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a fuze for bomblets pursuant to the disclosure of German Patent No. 33 33 312, in a transversely movable slider there is provided a detonator and an igniting composition for a spirally-shaped delay composition which is fixed to a housing. It has been recognized that malfunctions can occur with spirally-extending delay composition; for instance, the front of combustion for the pyrotechnic composition will terminate prematurely. In order to overcome this disadvantage, there are employed straight or, in effect, extended incendiary compositions. In this instance a, disadvantage for the delay composition arranged so as to extend transversely of the main axis of the ammunition, is the relatively short constructional length. The constructional length of the incendiary composition is dependent upon the caliber of the ammunition.